An ability to recall events, personal parameters, and environmental parameters experienced by an individual has many applications. For example, a memory-impaired individual, such as a victim of Alzheimer's Disease, and his/her caregiver can reconstruct a portion of the individual's daily activity to assist in filling in gaps in the individual's memory (e.g., to determine where the individual put their house keys, to identify people with whom the individual interacted, etc.). In another application, the events and parameters associated with a traumatic event, such as an elderly person's fall resulting in injury, etc., may be reconstructed by physicians to better understand the cause and extent of the injuries. Likewise, recalling events and parameters experienced by a child through the day can help a parent or teacher diagnose the child's behavior problems.
However, existing approaches for monitoring such events and parameters do not lend themselves to application in an unobtrusive, wearable device. Such approaches include surveillance cameras and microphones in a room or defined area, and bulky, video cameras and other monitoring devices that are not realistically intended for comfortable, personal use for long periods of time (e.g., all day use) because of their size, storage limitations, power limitations, and other limitations.